one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
X-23 vs Mileena
X-23 vs Mileena '''is a one minute melee by theultimatelifeform between '''X-23 from Marvel vs Mileena 'from ''Mortal Kombat. Description Marvel vs Mortal Kombat! Which clone of anti-heroes who don't hesitate to kill will prevail!? interlude Laura Kinney, AKA X-23, was running across a rooftop, trying to track down a criminal before she saw said criminal sitting at the mercy of Mileena. Seeing this, she jumped down into an alleyway and unsheathed her claws. Back off! X-23 shouted as Mileena looked at her and did a simple 'hmph' before stabbing the criminal through the heart, causing him to scream in pain before dying, What did you do!? I made that earthrealmer die a painful death! Mileena said before pointing a sai at X-23, who growled, And you will suffer the same fate! '''GO FOR BROKE! X-23 did her marvel vs capcom 3 stance while Mileena did her mortal kombat X stance. BEGIN! Mileena and X-23 swung at each other at the same time, causing them to fall a few feet away before they charge at each other again, but X-23 suddenly turned invisible. What? Mileena wondered before X-23 came behind her and slashed her repeatedly, then dodged a kick before kicking Mileena across the ground, only for Mileena to get up and dodge several claw swings from X-23, then stab her several times before doing an uppercut, then repeated teleport kicks and throwing her down, but X-23 managed to land on her feet and block swings from Mileena's sais, then clash with them. Claws and sais collided as the two fighters struggled to gain control over each other. 50! X-23 growled and kneed Mileena, only to get punched by the edenian-tarkatan hybrid as they clashed blades across the alleyway, sparks being seen and clangs being heard as the two were dodging and blocking each others swings, only for X-23 to catch a sai thrust with her claws and flip kick Mileena, then do a talon attack before slashing her repeatedly and kicking her down. Mileena landed and growled before doing a backflip to avoid a talon dive from X-23 before throwing a sai at her, going straight through her left arm as X-23 did a grunt of pain. 40! Mileena did a ball roll before grabbing X-23 and throwing her down several times, then did a kick that sent her into a wall.X-23 pulled out the sai she was hit by and regenerated, then used her foot claws to run up the wall as several sais were thrown, all of them missing, then X-23 jumped off of the roof and looked to stab Mileena, but Mileena did a teleport kick that sent X-23 into a dumpster. As X-23 pulled herself to her feet, she barely dodged a sai stab, then kneed Mileena in the jaw repeatedly before elbowing her in the stomach, then kicking her back as Mileena screamed in anger. Mileena and X-23 both charged at each other until the screen cut to the sky and a loud clang was heard, with birds flying away from the noise. 30! X-23 and Mileena both jumped on top of the roof X-23 was on before charging at each other again, more clangs echoeing as the two clashed with their weapons several times. As X-23 and Mileena growled at each other, UNFINISHED! Category:Marvel vs Mortal Kombat themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Theultimatelifeform season 5